Camerupt
|-|Base= |-|Mega= Summary Camerupt (Japanese: バクーダ Bakuuda) is a dual-type Fire/Ground Pokémon from Hoenn based off of a camel. It evolves from Numel starting at level 33. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Camerupt Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon, Fire type, Ground type Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Metal Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Rage Power, Fear Manipulation, BFR, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magic and Bug type moves, Extreme Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Freezing and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to Sharpedo) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Sharpedo in combat) | At least Relativistic (Can keep up with Mega Sharpedo in combat) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard. Can easily carry many humans) | Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take attacks from others of its species, including their ground type attacks) | Large Mountain level (Is more durable than before) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Cameruptite for mega evolution Intelligence: Average. Above average in battling Weaknesses: Very crippled by water attacks. Hurt by ground attacks too Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Magma Armor: Camerupt cannot be frozen. * Solid Rock: Super Effective moves lose effectiveness by one-fourth when they hit Camerupt. * Anger Point: Being hit with a critical hit raises Camerupt's attack stat. * Sheer Force: Raises powers of moves that have secondary effects by 30%, but they lose said secondary effect. (Mega Camerupt) Moves * Fissure: Camerupt opens up a fissure in the ground to BFR the opponent. * Eruption: Camerupt's volcanoes erupt magma, smoke, and rocks, doing major damage. The power goes down if Camerupt is low on health. * Growl: Camerupt lets out a growl, lowering the attack of the opponent. * Tackle: Camerupt tackles the opponent. * Ember: Camerupt spews embers from its mouth, damaging the opponent. It can leave him or her with a burn. * Magnitude: Camerupt creates a quake that has random, varying power. * Focus Energy: Camerupt gets pumped, which increases its chance to land a vital shot, or a critical hit. * Flame Burst: Camerupt attacks with a bursting ball of flame that has an area of effect. * Amnesia: Camerupt empties its mind, raising its defense against ranged attacks. * Lava Plume: Camerupt washes all in the area with scarlet flames. It can also leave those hit with a burn. * Earth Power: Camerupt has the ground explode with volcanic energy. * Curse: Camerupt curses itself, raising its attack and defense at the cost of its speed. * Take Down: Camerupt tackles the opponent so hard that it does damage to itself. * Rock Slide: Camerupt creates a rock slide to damage the opponent. It can cause the opponent to flinch. * Yawn: Camerupt yawns, which causes the opponent to become drowsy and fall asleep. * Earthquake: Camerupt causes an earthquake, damaging all who feel it. Key: Camerupt | Mega Camerupt Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mammals Category:Monsters Category:BFR Users Category:Animals Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Statistics Reduction Users